My favorite girl
by Chess sakura
Summary: "Apa Hina chan akan melupakan Naru jika Naru Pergi atau tidak berada didekat Hina chan!"ucap anak lelaki itu "Hina janji tidak akan melupakan Naru kun " Tersenyum Manis pada anak lelaki di depannya "janji?" "ya. Hina janji" perpisahan dan pertemuan kembali Naruto dan Hinata setelah berpisah selama 6 tahun. gimana kelanjutannya ..? Bad summary. T.T . selamat Membaca Minna...
1. Chapter 1

**My favorite girl**

**By : **Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **AU,OOC,ANEH,Sulit di mengerti, Cerita pasaran. sangat Typo(s),Tanda baca salah, No EYD

**A/N : aku masih sangat newbie, dan ini adalah ceritaku yang kedua. Jadi Maafkan jika banyak kata-kata yang aneh, atau jalan cerita yang membingungkan dan membosankan,**

**selamat membaca,**

**~~~~~PERPISAHAN~~~~~**

Senja yang tenang dengan burung-burung yang berterbangan kembali kesarangnya dengan Sang surya yang perlahan-lahan menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. warna jingga, kuning, orange dan hitam menjadi satu menghasilkan sore yang indah. Di sebuah taman yang telah sepi terlihat dua anak kecil yang masih setia duduk di ayunan dekat pohon sakura. Keduanya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, anak kecil lelaki dan perempuan ini hanya mendongakan kepalanya melihat indahnya senja dan burung-burung yang pada kembali kesarangnya. Angin sore berhembus dengan lembut membelai kulit kedua anak kecil itu. Rambut keduanya bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Sang anak lelaki sesekali melirik gadis kecil di sampingnya, ada satu hal yang sejak tadi ingin dia tanyanyakan pada gadis kecil itu. Namun perasaan takut yang terus membelenggu hatinya menjadi penghalan.

Dia tarik nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

" Hina _chan_?!" Panggil anak lelaki bersurya blonde pada gadis kecil yang duduk diayunan di sebelahnya itu.

"Ya Naru _kun_." Jawab gadis kecil itu.

"Naru ingin bertanya pada Hina _chan_?" Anak lelaki yang memiliki iris biru cerah itu sejenak menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia harus menanyakan hal ini sekarang untuk mendapat sebuah kepastian. Gadis bersurya indigo pendek ini terus melihat kearah anak lelaki itu. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan di sampaikan anak lelaki itu.

Anak lelaki itu menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa Hina _chan_ akan melupakan Naru jika Naru Pergi atau tidak berada didekat Hina _chan_?!" Tanya anak lelaki itu yang dari suaranya terdengar nada takut akan kehilangan. Sang gadis terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan anak lelaki itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia di Tanya seperti itu.

"Memang Naru _kun_ mau pergi Kemana?" Tanya sang gadis. Anak lelaki itu mengayunkan ayunannya menimbulkan bunyi akibat gesekan rantai ayunan dengan tiang penyangganya. Dia tatap langit sore yang di hiasi warna jingga itu dengan iris safir yang sedikit meredup.

" Besok Naru akan pindah Ke Amerika. Karena Otou san akan mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Amerika. Jadi Naru dan Kaa san harus ikut ke Amerika untuk Menemani Otou san. Dan Mungkin Naru akan lama di sana." Anak lelaki itu menghentikan pergerakan ayunannya. Dia berdiri dan mendekat kearah si gadis kecil . Di genggam tangan mungil gadis itu dan melihat kearah iris Lavender sang gadis.

"Naru takut Hina _chan_ akan melupakan Naru " Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Iris lavender itu menemukan sebuah kesedihan di mata safir yang selalu di sukainya membuat hatinya merasakan apa yang sedang anak lelaki itu rasakan. Perasaan takut kehilangan. Di eratkan genggaman anak lelaki itu.

"Naru kun nggak usah takut karena Naru _kun _akan selalu ada di hati Hina. Hina janji tidak akan melupakan Naru _kun _" Tersenyum Manis pada anak lelaki di depannya, dan secara tidak langsung dia juga telah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

" Hina _chan_ janji tidak akan melupakan Naru?!" Tanya anak lelaki itu mencoba meminta kepastian.

"Ya Hina janji tidak akan melupakan Naru." Jawab sang gadis mantap tanpa ada keraguan.

"Akan setia menunggu Naru kembali?"

"Ya Hina akan setia"

" Tidak akan lupa menghubungi Naru?"

"Tidak akan"

"Tidak akan lupa membalas surat yang di kirim Naru"

"Tidak akan lupa"gadis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum untuk menyakinkan.

"Tidak akan suka dengan lelaki lain?"

"Ya. Tidak akan suka dengan lelaki lain,- eh!_" _Gadis kecil itu baru tersadar dengan pertanyaan yang baru di lontarkan anak lelaki di depannya ini dan juga jawaban yang baru dia berikan. warna merah langsung menghiasi wajah putihnya. Anak lelaki itu malah tersenyum Melihat rona merah yang sudah muncul dipipi caby gadis kecil di depannya.

"Na..naru _kun_ i..itu a,-?!" Memotong pertanyaan gadis di depannya dan langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

" Akan menjadi pendamping Naru di suatu saat nanti?" Tanyanya lagi tanpa ragu. Sang gadis menunduk dalam dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Dia lepas genggaman anak lelaki itu. Di mainkan kedua telunjuknya. Saat ini gadis itu mulai gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru diberikan kepadanya.

"Hina _chan _kenapa nggak di jawab pertanyaan Naru˜" Rajut anak lelaki itu.

" Apa Hina _chan _nggak mau jadi pendamping Naru?!" Tanyanya Lagi dengan Nada sedih. Anak lelaki itu berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya seraya membalikan badannya. Dan tindakan itu membuat Gadis kecil yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah anak lelaki yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut. Perasaan takut menyerang hatinya.

"Ti..tidak Hi..Hina ma..mau jadi pe..pendamping Naru_ kun_." Jawabnya dengan nada yang gagap. Gugup. Gadis kecil itu sangat gugup saat ini ditambah dengan debaran jantungnya yang yang tak karuan.

Anak lelaki yang mendengar jawaban gadis kecil di belakangnyanya tersenyum Puas, dia berbalik dan menatap gadis dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya itu. ia sangat senang dengan jawaban yang di berikan untuk nya. Rasa takut akan kehilangan yang tadi sempat menguasai hatinya sekejap menghilang.

" Arigatou Hina _chan" _Dipeluk gadis kecil itu dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskan gadis kecil itu. Awalnya sang gadis terkejut dengan tindakan anak lelaki itu namun itu tak berlangsung lama gadis kecil dengan warna bermata lavender ini membalas pelukan anak lelaki yang sudah terlebih dahulu memeluknya. Dia menyadari mungkin ini pelukan terakhir yang di berikan anak lelaki itu untuknya.

.

.

.

.

'Aku pasti akan merindukanmu' batin keduanya

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : HOHOHOHO selesai . . . . ^.^/

Gimana minna apa ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan tentang fic yang sangat panjang ini #dilempar-panci# atau ada yang mau ngasih kritik and saran untuk author yang cetar membahaya ini dan tentunya fic ini. hohoho :D oh! di fic ini Naruhina berumur kira 11 tahun jadi sudah mengerti yang namanya suka-sukaan.

Well , kalau ada yang ingin ngasih saran dan kritik untuk fic yang sangat panjang ini #digetokpalu# silahkan senpai-senpai dan readers ditulis di REVIEW . Oc-oc-oc

Oh iya fic ini blm end masih ada kelanjutannya, jadi silahkan menunggu untuk fic selanjutnya.. bye-bye ^.^/


	2. Chapter 2

My favorite girl

**My favorite girl**

**By : **Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **AU,OOC,ANEH,Sulit di mengerti, Cerita pasaran. sangat Typo(s),Tanda baca salah, No EYD

**A/N : aku masih sangat newbie, dan ini adalah ceritaku yang kedua. Jadi Maafkan jika banyak kata-kata yang aneh, atau jalan cerita yang membingungkan dan membosankan,**

**selamat membaca,**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**~~~~~Rindu dan Pertemuan~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

Kring…..Kring…kringg…..  
.

.

.

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat mendengar alaram yang di pasangnya tadi malam berbunyi. Di raba-raba atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya . Mencari sebuah benda persegi yang terus berdering itu dan setelah menemukan, di tekan tombol off untuk menghentikan suara yang telah mengganggu pendengarannya. Seketika Suasana kamar dengan dominan warna lavender itu menjadi sunyi dan yang hanya terdengar suara burung-burung bernyanyi diluar kamar. Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk sejenak di samping tempat tidur. Hinata terdiam dan banyangan tentang mimpi semalam kembali berputar di kepalanya. Mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu di alami Hinata, Mimpi saat dia berpisah dengan sahabat kecilnya. Namikaze Naruto. sahabat semasa kecil Hinata yang harus pergi dan pindah ke Amerika karena orang tuanya. Hinata tolehkan kepalanya kearah meja belajar. Dia berjalan mendekat kemeja belajar untuk mengambil sebuah Foto yang bertengger anggun di atas meja itu. Hinata Lihat Foto yang berbingkai bunga matahari itu dengan raut wajah sendu, diusapnya foto yang menampakan gambar anak lelaki dengan iris safir yang sedang merangkul gadis kecil dengan iris lavender yang tersipu malu. Kedua anak kecil itu tampak sangat bahagia. Terlihat dari senyuman yang mereka ukir.

"Naruto _Kun_,"Lirih Hinata dengan mengusap gambar anak lelaki bersurya blonde itu,

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" Genangan air mata mengumpul di mata lavendernya dan setetes demi setetes jatuh di atas Foto. Hinata menangis karena rasa rindunya yang amat dalam pada sahabat kecilnya sekaligus orang yang dia cintai itu.

"Kau tahu Naruto kun ?!, malam ini aku memimpikanmu lagi dan aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku memimpikan perpisahan kita. Walau itu hanya mimpi, aku tetap senang karena bisa melihatmu," Hinata tahu pertanyaannya tidak mungkin di dengar dengan sahabatnya, tapi setidaknya dengan memandangi dan berbicara walau hanya pada sebuah foto, rasa rindu di hatinya bisa berkurang.

"Apa mungkin ini suatu pertanda aku akan bertemu dengan mu lagi Naruto _kun_. Setelah perpisahan kita enam tahun yang lalu dan putusnya komunikasi kita tiga tahun ini. membuatku semakin merindukan kehadiranmu," Foto yang di genggam Hinata semakin banyak terjatuhi oleh air matanya, rasa sesak dan sakit menyerang paru-paru dan hatinya. Rasa rindu ini benar-benar telah menyiksanya.

"Na..Naruto kun..," Terus dan terus air mata itu membasahi foto yang berada digenggamannya, di gigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi suara Isakan yang terus keluar itu. Hinata tidak ingin ada yang mendengar Isakan kesedihan itu.

"A..aku akan selalu menunggu kehadiranmu seperti janjiku enam tahun yang lalu"Hinata hapus air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya dan yang masih menggenang di matanya. kemudian beralih ke foto di genggamannya, di usap dengan lembut foto itu untuk membersihkan air mata yang telah membasahi foto kenangannya itu dan meletakkan kembali ketempatnya semula. Senyum yang terkesan di paksakan di Ukir di wajahnya. Mengusap Foto itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Cepatlah kembali aku sangat merindukanmu"

.

.

.

~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~

Di Bandara international konoha terlihat seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari pesawat, dia terus berjalan dengan matahari pagi yang bersinar cerah di belakangnya membuat dia tidak terlalu jelas untuk di lihat. Berjalan dengan percaya diri menuju pintu keluar bandara, Semua mata tertuju pada dirinya, dan pasang mata yang paling banyak adalah para kaum hawa yang sedang terpesona. Perlahan demi perlahan sosoknya mulai terlihat dengan jelas. Rambut Blonde jambrinya, Badan tinggi dan atletis, Wajah dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis Kucing yang tak mengurangi ketampanannya, Mata dengan warna Biru tenang dan terakhir senyuman yang terus diukirnya. Dari ciri-ciri tersebut kita sudah pasti tahu dia adalah Namikaze Naruto Pemuda yang telah enam tahun meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan menarik Kopernya menuju pintu Keluar, senyuman melebar saat dia melihat hamparan warna biru di langit dan sambutan dari angin sejuk yang membelai kulitnya dan menggoyangkan rambut blonde jambrinya. Semua kaum Hawa yang sejak dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto di buat tepar dengan sosok yang mereka lihat. Meraka terpesona dengan sosok pemuda blonde itu. Dengan tak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang mengarah kepada dirinya, Naruto berjalan keluar bandara. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin berjumpa kembali dengan sahabat kecilnya. Langkah Naruto terhenti karena teriakan dari seorang perempuan yang memanggil namanya. Berbalik untuk melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya dengan cara tidak sopan itu, sebelum arah baliknya sempurna Naruto sudah mendapat sebuah,-

Bletak (baca: Jitakan maut)

"I..Itai!" Ringisnya seraya mengelus kepala Kuningnya yang agak benjol karena ulah gadis yang meneriaki namanya tadi. Dengann masih mengusap-ngusap kepala kuningnnya pemuda itu melihat pelaku penjitakan(?)

"Kau kenapa menjitaku sakura _chan_?."Tanya Naruto pada gadis dengan rambut pink di depannya ini.

"kau bilang kenapa!?," Aura-aura membunuh muncul di sekeliling gadis bernama haruno sakura ini. ditarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"KENAPA KAU NIGGALIN AKU, HAH! KAU KU SURUH MENUNGGU SELAMA KU KETOILET DAN SETELAH KU KEMBALI KAU MALAH TIDAK ADA. APA KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU TERSASAR DI KONOHA DAN MENJADI KELANDANGAN, APA KAU LUPA INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU DATANG KEKONOHA" Omel sakura pada pemuda bermata sapir itu. Kesal sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya

"kau berlebihan sakura chan, kau tidak akan menjadi gelandangan di sini, jika kau tersesat, kau kan bisa kembali lagi ke Amerika" Jelas Naruto dengan gampangnya dan tampang tanpa dosa. Muncul banyak empat sudut siku-siku dan kepulan asap di kepala pink sakura saat mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Di eratkan Kepalan tangannya menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat Naruto yang mendengar meneguk ludahnya,di tambah dengan Aura-aura Membunuh sakura.

"sa..sakura chan ka..kau mau a..apa?!"keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipis naruto.

"Kau bilang apa tadi,-" Sakura memperkuat kepalannya dan memasuki mode devilnya. Naruto berfikir dan dia Baru Menyadari Jika perkataannya tadi, 'Salah'.

"NA-RU-TO"lanjut Sakura dengan mengarahkan tinjunya tepat diwajah naruto membuat Pemuda blonde itu langsung terlempar jauh hingga kelangit(?)

~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~

.

.

Didalam perjalanan

~~~Naruto pov~~~

Sepanjang perjalan bayangan-banyangan tentang sahabat kecilku terus berputar. Membuat ku Tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Sekarang pasti dia sudah banyak berubah. Selama tiga tahun putus komunikasi dengannya membuat rasa rindu ini semakin dalam. Beruntung Otou san mengijinkanku untuk kembali lagi kesini.

Ingatan tentang Perpisahanku dengannya kembali berputar di kepala. Enam tahun yang lalu aku memintanya untuk berjanji tidak akan suka dengan lelaki lain dan akan menjadi pendampingku suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa di usiaku yang masih anak-anak dapat meminta sesuatu seperti itu. Apa mungkin karena saat itu aku sangat takut kehilangan dirinya sampai bisa membuatku berbicara hal seperti itu. Takut itu yang ku rasakan saat dia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku , Namun Rasa takut itu langsung luntur saat tiba-tiba sahabat kecilku itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang ku harapkan.

oh sunggu aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan sahabat kecilku itu.

'Tunggu aku Hinata'

.

.

.

~~~~Normal Voc~~~~~

Dari tadi sakura terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menyetir dengan perasaan takut. Bagaimana tidak takut jika pemuda di sampingnya ini terus saja tersenyum, tertawa, nyengir, tertawa lagi, tersenyum lagi seperti orang tidak waras. Dan kegiatan itu sudah di lakukanya sejak mobil ini melaju. Dengan menarik nafasnya sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Naruto

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sakura, Khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"hm" Hanya gelengan dan senyuman yang di berikan Naruto untuk jawabannya.

"Kau yakin?!"

"hm"

"Apa kau sakit?" sakura mengecek suhu di dahi Naruto 'tidak Panas' batinnya.

"Kepalamu tidak terbenturkan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hm" Lagi Naruto hanya menjawab Pertanyaan sakura dengan gerakan kepalanya saja. Mengangguk dan menggeleng dan itu membuat rasa khawatir sakura semakin Menjadi.

"Jangan bilang kau terkena gila mendadak karena pukulanku tadi!?" Tanya sakura dengan hati-hati. Takut dan khawatir sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"hahahahahahaha," Naruto Tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan sakura. Di liriknya gadis pink itu yang sedang memasang wajah bingung.

"kau bicara apa sih sakura _chan_, aku tidak akan gila karena pukulan dari mu. Aku sudah terbiasa, Aku seperti ini karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu,-" Naruto tersenyum Lebar saat kembali teringat sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya. Senyuman yang lebih lebar dari yang tadi membuat Sakura semakin bertambah bingung plus khawatir.

'Lain kali aku tidak akan memukulnya terlalu keras' Batin Sakura

.

.

.

~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~

Hinata voc

Ku menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Mimpi semalam terus saja teringat membuat rasa rindu ini semakin dalam. Ku lihat semua keluargaku yang sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Ada ayah yang sedang membaca Koran dengan kopi di depannya. Neji _Nii san_ yang sedang menikmati rotinya dan Adik kesayanganku Hanabi yang sedang sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya. Ku ukir senyuman di wajah ini. aku tidak mau keluargaku mengetahui tentang kesedihanku.

"Ohayou Otou _san_, Nii _san_, dan Hanabi _chan_." Sapaku seriang mungkin.

"Hn" Jawab ayah seperti biasa datar tanpa ekspresi dan tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran. ah Padahal aku sangat menginginkan ayah menjawab salamku dengan melihat kearahku. Tapi sepertinya keinginan itu harus ku pendam.

"Ohayou" Balas Neji nee_ san_ sama seperti ayah. Datar. tapi walaupun begitu Nee _san_ menyempatan melihat dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Ohayou nee _san_, " Balas adikku tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan duduk di samping Hanabi. Ku ambil satu roti lalu ku olesi dengan selai coklat dan mulai memakannya.

.

"Nee _san_ kenapa?" Kegiatanku berhenti saat Hanabi bertanya padaku, Ku menoleh melihat ke arahnya. Khawatir itu yang ku lihat di Mata levendernya.

"Nee_ san_ tidak apa-apa Hanabi _chan_" Jawabku tersenyum palsu.

"Jangan berbohong, akhir-akhir ini nee _san_ terlihat tidak bersemangat, Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang Nee _san_ tutupi dariku?!" Tanya Hanabi yang terus melihat intens ke arahku.

"Tidak ada yang Nee _san_ tutupi dari mu Hanabi _chan_, Nee _san_ hanya kecapean karena tugas di sekolah dan itu membuat nee _san_ Terlihat tidak bersemangat " Ku harap jawabanku ini dapat menyakinkan Hanabi.

"Haah, ya sudah jika tidak mau cerita" Hanabi mengehela napas kecewa, dan aku hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyum menyakinkan.

.

.

~~~~ Normal Voc ~~~~~

.

.

Hinata menghentikan laju sepedahnya di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua, melihat kearah rumah dengan gaya minimalis itu dengan raut wajah sendu. Rumah itu adalah rumah yang selalu di kunjungi Hinata dulu untuk bermain dengan sahabat kecilnya, namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Ingatan masa-masa kecil Hinata kembali berputar di kepalanya. Dia ingat di rumah ini pertama kalinya dia berjumpa dengan sahabatnya itu. Saat itu Hinata berumur 6 tahun, dia di ajak oleh Ayah dan ibunya berkunjung kerumah sahabat mereka yaitu rumah ini. saat itu Hinata hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya, dia begitu takut dan malu untuk bertemu dengan sahabat kedua orang tuanya, Minato dan Kushina. Sampai seorang anak kecil dengan rambut blonde jambrik dengan mata sapirnya menghampiri Hinata.

Flashback

"Hai . kok kamu bersembunyi Begitu sih ?! kamu takut ya dengan ayah dan ibuku, tenang mereka tidak galak kok " anak lelaki itu tersenyum pada Hinata kecil , dia mengulurkan tangannya mengajak untuk berkenalan.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kalau kamu?" Hinata awalnya kaget dan hanya bisa melihat tangan yang terulur kearahnya, Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, di lihat anak kecil yang tersenyum itu dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Hyu..Hyuuga Hinata"jawabnya Gugup dan sedikit merona.

"Nah Hina _chan_ mulai sekarang kita sahabatan ok " Ucap Naruto kecil tersenyum lembut pada Hinata dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Hinata tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Naruto.

"ya kita sahabat"

.

.

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

.

.

.

"Nee san!. Hinata Nee san!" Lamunan Hinata Buyar saat Hanabi memanggilnya dengan begitu keras. Dia menoleh kearah adiknya itu.

"Ada apa sih Hanabi, Kenapa memanggil Nee san dengan berteriak" Omelnya pada Hanabi.

"Nee san yang tuli, Ku panggil dari tadi tapi tidak mau menjawab" Hanabi mengomel balik dan lebih keras dari Hinata.

"eh! gomen Nee san tidak dengar" Ucap Hinata menyesal.

" Nee san Sedang kangen dengan Naruto nii san ya?" Tanya hanabi dengan nada menggoda. Hinata tersentak dan hampir terjatuh dari sepedahnya. Melirik dengan cepat kearah adiknya itu.

"Hanabi bicara apa sih, Nee san hanya sedang melihat-lihat saja" Dusta Hinata.

"halah Nee san tidak usah berbohong kepadaku. Aku tahu Nee san pasti merindukan Naruto nii san kan !?" Ledek Hanabi

"Jangan-jangan yang membuat Hinata nee san tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini karena merindukan Naruto Nii san? " Lanjut Hanabi , Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Hanabi.

"I..Itu...," Hinata benar-benar gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, dia sudah terpojok, wajahnya merah padam. Hanabi tertawa lepas dan bangga karena telah berhasil menggoda kakanya.

"hahahahaha yang sedang rindu" Godanya lagi, dengan masih menertawakan kakanya Hanabi mulai menggoes sepedahnya meninggalkan kakanya yang tersipu malu.

"Hanabi berhenti menertawakan Nee san!" Teriak Hinata seraya menyusul Hanabi yang sudah menjauh.

Dari kejauhan terlihat mobil sedang berwarna silver mendekat dan memasuki halaman rumah berlantai dua itu.

"Akhirnya sampai" Ucap pemuda bermata sapir yang keluar dari mobil silvernya.

"Jadi ini rumahmu Naruto" melihat sekaliling dengan mata emeraldnya dan berjalan mendekat kepemuda itu

"Hm" Mengangguk dan tersenyum pada gadis di depannya.

"Ayo masuk Sakura _chan_"Ajak Naruto.

~~~~~~^.^~~~~~

.

.

.

~~~Normal POV~~~~

Hinata terus mengayuh sepedahnya dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya. lelah sangat terlihat jelas di wajah ayunya. Hari ini tugas sekolah yang di berikan begitu banyak dan harus di selesaikan hari ini juga dan dengan terpaksa Hinata harus pulang telat. Di pertambah kecepatan laju sepedahnya, dia ingin segera sampai di rumah sebelum matahari terbenam, dan agar tidak di marahi Ayahnya. Keringat mengalir di wajahnya, sesekali Hinata menyempatan melihat jam yang belingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Jam 5:58" ucapnya agak panik. Hinata terus menggoes sepedahnya menyelusuri jalan perkomplekan dan melewati rumah sahabat kecilnya. Karena ingin sekali sampai di rumah, Hinata tidak memperhatikan rumah itu. Dia terus melesat secepatnya agar buru-buru sampai dirumah. Jika diperhatikan lampu di rumah berlantai dua itu menyala dan di depan jendela terlihat seorang pemuda yang memperhatikan hinata.

"Hinata "ucapnya.  
.

.

~~~~~^.^~~~~

.  
.

"Hinata kenapa kemarin kau pulang telat?" Tanya Hiashi ayah Hinata di sela-sela sarapan pagi. Hinata menghentikan kegiatan mengoles rotinya. Dia melihat kearah ayahnya yang juga sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah datar.

"uhm a..ano ke..kemarin ada tugas sekolah dan harus di se..selesaikan secepatnya, Hi..hina lupa bilang akan pu..pulang telat, sumimasen " Jawab Hinata agak takut dan menundukan kepalanya.

"oh" Hanya itu jawaban yang di terima Hinata. Hiashi ayah Hinata kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca Koran. Hinata menghela nafas kecewa. kecewa dengan tanggapan ayahnya yang bertolak belakang dengan yang dia pikirkan. Dengan semangat yang sudah menurun dia lanjutkan kembali kegiatan mengoles selai di rotinya.

"Lain kali kau harus bilang jika ingin pulang telat" Ucap Hiashi tiba-tiba dan tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Koran. Hinata agak tersentak dan langsung melihat kearah ayahnya yang tertutupi Koran. Senyum tipis di ukir di bibirnya.

"Ha'i"

.

.

.  
~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~

.

.

.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya Hinata memasuki wilayah KHS dengan mendorong sepedah ungunga, hari ini dia merasa senang karena sikap ayahnya lagi pagi. Terus berjalan dan sesekali membalas sapaan yang di lontarkan kepadanya, Hinata memasuki area parkir KHS dan menempatkan sepedah ungunya di tempat parkir sepedah. Mengambil tasnya dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Ohayou Hinata _chan_" Sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut bergaya ala orang cina, Hinata tersenyum pada gadis yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya itu.

"Ohayou Tenten _chan_" Balas Hinata. Dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hinata _chan_ apa kemarin kamu kena marah karena pulang telat?" Tanya tenten dengan nada khawatir, Hinata tersenyum dan menoleh ke gadis di sampaingnya.

" Tidak, tapi Otou san hanya mengingatkanku untuk selalu bilang jika pulang telat" Jelasnya. Tenten tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata. Dia lega jika sahabatnya tidak kenal marah.

.

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara ribut dari para siswi dan siswa di belakang mereka, suara mengagumi menggema di KHS , semua berbondong-bondong untuk melihat dua murit baru yang memasuki gedung sekolah. Hinata dan tenten tidak dapat melihat karena terhalingi para siswi yang mengerubungi dua murit baru itu.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menoleh pada tenten untuk meminta jawaban.

"Itu Pasti anak baru yang di bicarakan anak-anak kemarin"Jelas tenten.

"Anak Baru?" Hinata kembali Melihat kearah kerumunan itu, yang sedikit demi sedikit meminggir untuk memberi jalan pada dua murit baru itu, walau Hinata masih belum bisa melihatnya karena masih ada siswi-siswi yang menghalangi pandangan Hinata. Hinata kembali melihat ke arah tenten.

"kemarin aku mendengar Gosip akan ada murit baru, lelaki dan perempuan pindahan dari Amerika " Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar penjelaskan Tenten.

"Amerika"Gumannya, Hinata buru-buru menoleh kearah kerumunan itu kembali. Hinata Membeku saat menyadari seorang pemuda dengan iris sapir dan rambut blonde jambrik berdiri tepat di depannya,

Deg…deg..deg..

Debaran jantungnya mulai bereaksi di luar kewajaran, wajahnya memerah dan malah bertambah merah saat Pemuda itu semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah mata lavender gadis di hadapannya. Tersenyum pada gadis itu.

.

.

"Hai" sapanya.  
.

.  
"Masih ingat dengan ku" lanjutnya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N  
HOHOHOHO chapter 2 selesai….  
Gimana Minna apa ada kritik dan saran untuk chapter ini. Monggo Kalian sampaikan di REVIEW ya..ya..ya.. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**My favorite girl**

**By : **Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **AU,OOC,ANEH,Sulit di mengerti, Cerita pasaran. sangat Typo(s),Tanda baca salah, No EYD

**A/N :#senyum_tanpa_dosa#, Hehehehe Gomen Ne Minna san. aku Lama Post ya…. ****.  
Maaf yaa Kerena sudah mulai sibuk lagi dengan kegiatan rutinitasku #menunduk . dan sangat sulit menyisakan waktu ku untuk membuat Fic . Jadi itu penyebab aku lama post. tapi tenang aku tidak kan post lewat dari 2 minggu (kecuali kalo kena WB, itu lain lagi ceritanya) aku akan usahain post fic seminggu sekali atau dua kali. :D Ya sudah dari pada ngedengirin author yang gaje ini , Kita langsung saja Yaa minna . .**

**selamat membaca,**

Chapter sebelumnnya  
_"Anak Baru?" Hinata kembali Melihat kearah kerumunan itu, yang sedikit demi sedikit meminggir untuk memberi jalan pada dua murit baru itu, walau Hinata masih belum bisa melihatnya karena masih ada siswi-siswi yang menghalangi pandangan Hinata._

"_kemarin aku mendengar Gosip akan ada murit baru, lelaki dan perempuan pindahan dari Amerika " Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar penjelaskan Tenten._

"_Amerika"Gumannya, Hinata buru-buru menoleh kearah kerumunan tadi. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat menyadari seorang pemuda dengan iris sapir dan rambut blonde jambriknya berdiri tepat di depan Hinata,_

_Deg…deg..deg.._

_Debaran jantungnya mencepat dua kali lipat, warna merah di pipinya menjadi peka saat Pemuda itu Tersenyum dan semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata._

"_Hai." Sapanya.  
._

_._

_._

_._

"Masih ingat dengan ku"lanjutnya.

**~~~~Cemburu.~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih diam mematung dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna, warna merah di pipinya sudah mendomisi wajahnya, di masih terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda di depannya ini.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya saat gadis dengan mata lavender itu hanya diam tak membalas pertanyaannya. Bingung dengan sikap gadis yang sangat dia rindukan itu.

"Hinata _chan_" Panggilnya berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata. Namun Naruto Harus menelan pil pahit karena panggilannya tak di tanggapi lagi. Rasa Takut menyerang hatinya.

'Apa dia tidak ingat dengan ku?'batinnya

"Hina _chan_" Dan lagi Hanya kebisuan yang kembali dia dapatkan. Naruto tertunduk lemah dengan senyuman yang menghilang dari wajahnya. tidak menyangkan sahabatnya telah melupakan dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan,-" Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia sudah mendapat sebuah pelukan dari gadis dengan Mata lavender itu. Terkejut yang pertama kali dia Rasakan.

"Na..Naruto _Kun"_ Lirih Hinata di dalam pelukannya. Air mata mengalir di kedua mata lavendernya. Dia begitu senang karena dapat bertemu lagi dengan orang yang dicintainya itu. Mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tak ingin mehilangan pemuda itu lagi.

"A..aku sangat merindukanmu Na..naruto _kun_" Lanjutnya.

Perlahan demi perlahan Naruto mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Hinata dan membelai lembut rambut indigo gadis di pelukannya itu. Dia lega ternyata sahabatnya masih mengingat dirinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ja..jangan Pergi lagi" Ucap Hinata dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar dan Naruto dapat merasakan itu. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. pelukan dia eratkan pada gadis itu. Naruto tahu, gadis ini pasti sangat merindukan dirinya.

"Sekarang aku disini Hinata _chan_" Ucapnya memberi ketenangan dengan masih mengelus lembut rambut indigo sahabatnya .

"Dan kau tak perlu menangis lagi karena rindu padaku," Melepaskan pelukan dan melihat kearah mata leverder yang penuh dengan air mata itu.

"Karena sekarang aku akan selalu ada di samping mu" Lanjutnya. Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas kembali saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Menunduk dalam dengan kedua jari yang saling di benturkan. Debaran jantungnya mencepat kembali. Dan raga gugup semakin menguasai dirinya. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata yang menunduk dengan jari yang saling di benturkan itu,. Dia tahu kebiasaan Sahabatnya jika sedang 'Gugup'.

"Kau tidak berubah ya Hinata _chan_" Tersenyum lebar seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut indigo Hinata dan tindakan itu langsung mendapat respon dari pemiliknya.

"Na..naruto_ Kun_ berhenti mengacak-ngacak ra..rambutku" Gerutu Hinata dengan wajah cemberut. tidak suka dengan kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya yang sering mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"iya iya" Naruto berhenti melakukan aksi jahilnya dan melihat wajah sahabatnya yang cemberut . Senang rasanya dia bisa melakukan ini lagi pada sahabatnya dan berhasil membuat gadis itu cemberut. Itu memang salah satu kebiasaan Naruto selain menggoda sahabatnya.

"kau tidak berubah Naruto _kun_, masih saja jahil" Gerutu Hinata membereskan Poninya. Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar ucapannya. Menyenangkan bisa menjahili lagi sahabatnya itu. Karena terbawa suasana Hinata pun Ikut tertawa dengan sahabatnya.

"Hahahahah.. ternyata Kita tidak berubah" Ucap mereka Bersama. Suasana hangat dan akrab menhiasi kebersamaan merekan. Namun kebersamaan dan tawa itu harus terganggu dengan kemunculan seorang gadis yang menarik Naruto untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini, aku sudah tak tahan Menghadapi mereka , Naruto." Ucap gadis dengan rambut pink itu dengan sesekali melihat ke sekumpulan siswa yang sejak tadi terus menggodanya. dipercepat pergerakan kakinya saat gerombolan siswa itu mulai berlari mengejar dirinya.

"Sa..sakura _chan_, ta..tapi aku belum selesai," Rengek Naruto berusaha menghentikan langkah gadis di depannya, Namun sang gadis semakin memperkuat genggamannya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasib yang harus di terima. Di tarik seperti anak kucing. Melihat kebelakang dan tersenyum pada gadis bersurai indigo yang terus melihat kearahnya.

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya Hinata _chan_" Teriaknya seraya melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

~~~~^.^/~~~~  
.

.

.

"Hinata yang tadi itu siapa?!" Tanya Tenten di perjalanan mereka menuju kelas. Menoleh ke samping untuk melihat gadis di sampingnya.

"Dia sahabat kecilku Tenten _chan_" Jawab Hinata dengan Hati yang masih Berbunga-bunga. Senyuman di wajah tak pernah luntur sejak tadi.

"Sahabat yang sering kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Tenten memastikan.

"Uhm" Memangguk dan melihat sesaat ke gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Ohh kukira dia pacarmu" Hinata terlonjat kaget saat mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Tenten yang tiba-tiba itu, Menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan cepat menoleh kearah gadis yang tersenyum jahil padanya itu.

"Te..Teten_ chan_ jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," Ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"kenapa?! Kau tidak mau menjadi pacarnya?" Tanya Tenten dengan masih mempertahankan senyuman jahilnya. dia Senang bisa menggoda gadis di sampingnya ini.

"E-eh! Bu..bukan begitu Tenten," Jelas Hinata salah tingkah.

"Ha..hanya saja,-" Raut wajah Hinata berubah sendu saat kembali teringan tentang gadis pink yang bersama sahabatnya tadi.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mempunyai kekasih." Sakit dan perih menyerah hatinya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hinata Menundukan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Jangan berfikiran buruk dulu Hinata _chan_, kau masih belum tahu siapa gadis yang bersama sahabatmu tadi, kali saja dia hanya temannya" Ucap Tenten mecoba memberi semangat. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Terimakasih Tenten chan,"Ucapnya.

.

.

'Dan ku harap memang begitu' lanjutnya di hati.

.

.

.

~~~Di kelas dalam waktu pelajaran~~~~

.

~Naruto Voc~

.

Mataku terus melihat kearah gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo dan iris lavender yang tengah duduk tenang di dekat jendela itu. Pantulan cahaya yang tepat jatuh pada dirinya membuatku semakin Terpesona dengan sosok gadis itu. Senyuman menghiasi wajahku saat Angin musim semi berkembus dan menggoyangkan rambut sahabatku membuatnya semakin terlihat.'Cantik'. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata kecilku yang dulu sering menangis sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis yang cantik dan anggun.'

'Hinata _chan_ kau benar-benar _My favorite Girl_ sejak dulu sampai sekarang.' Batinku. Dan tanpa di duga sahabatku menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kearahku. Dan mulai ku rasakan wajah ini memanas saat melihat senyuman itu, dengan cepat ku melihat kearah lain untuk menutupi rona merah ini. malu jika dia melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajahku. Dengan perlahan mata sapir ini kembali melirik gadis di dekat jendela itu. Dia sudah kembali fokus kedepan. Kecewa memang tapi tak apa.

'Hinata chan' menopang dagu dan memandangi gadis bersurai indigo itu lagi. Namun kegiatan ku harus terhenti karena ulah gadis di sampingku yang,-

"Aw sakit sakura _chan _kenapa kau mencubitku" Gerutuku pada gadis musim semi itu.

"Kakashi sensei memperhatikanmu Baka" Ucapnya berbisik dan memberi isyarat mata agar aku melihat ke arah depan. Dengan perlahan ku tolehkan kepala ku ke arah depan.

"Ka..kakashi _sensai_?!" Terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok pria bermasker di hadapanku.

"Namikaze _san_ " Panggilnya dengan senyum yang ku anggap mengerikan. Ku telan ludahku dan tersenyum kikuk padanya.

"I..iya ka..kakashi _sensei_"Jawabku Gugup. Kakashi sensei semakin mendekat kan wajahnya kearahku dengan masih mempertakankan senyuman yang mengerikan itu. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisku.

"Perhatikan Pelajaran yang yang saya terangkan" Perintanya seraya menjauh dari ku.

"H..Ha'I" dengan susah payang ku menjawab printah guru bermasker yang sudah berjalan kembali kedepan kelas itu. Bernafas lega dengan penderitaan(?) yang telah berakhir. dengan cepat ku melirik pada gadis dengan mata emerald yang sedang terkikik geli melihat penderitaanku.

"Berhenti menertawakanku" Gerutuku dengan wajah cemberut.

.

.

.~~~~~

Di sisi lain Hinata merasa sakit di hati saat melihat kebersamaan Naruto dengan gadis di sebelahnya. Dengan lemas dia melihat kembali ke arah kakashi sensei mencoba untuk fokus pada penjelasannya. Namun Rasa sakit ,perih dan panas yang sudah menguasai hatinya membuat dia tak dapat fokus pada pelajarannya lagi. Di genggam kuat-kuat pensil yang berada di tangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit di hatinya.

'Naruto kun, apa gadis itu kekasihmu?' batinnya. Hinata Menunduk untuk mengembunyikan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di mata leverdernya. Tenten hanya bisa melihat gadis di sampingnya dengan khawatir, dia bisa merasakan yang sedang di rasakan Hinata. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat menyiksa. yaitu 'Cemburu'.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat tidak bersemangat Hinata berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi sejak dua jam yang lalu itu. Hari ini Hinata harus Pulang telat .lagi. Ini karena ulah ketua Osis yang dengan tiba-tiba meminta bantuan padanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya . Hinata yang memang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua Osis Hanya bisa menuruti perintah ketua Osis itu dan membantu dia menyelesaikan pekerjeaan yang dia Kira hanya sedikit dan ternyata sangat banyak. Lelah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hahhhh" Menghela nafas untuk yang sekian kalinya. Hinata terus berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah dengan tujuan tidak ke gerbang sekolah melainkan ketaman belakang sekolah. Untuk saat ini dia membutuhkan sebuah tempat yang nyaman agar bisa merilekskan hati dan pikirannya. dan menurut dia tempat yang paling nyaman adalah taman Sekolah.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebuah Pohon. Berhenti bukan karena dia ingin beristirahan di bawah pohon itu, ia berhenti karena mendapati seorang pemuda dengan iris sapir dan rambut blondenya yang sedang tertidur lelap di bawah pohon itu. Berjalan perlahan dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Mata levendernya terus melihat kearah pemuda itu. yang tak lain sahabatnya. 'Naruto'. Di lihatnya lebih dalam wajah pemuda itu dan dia baru menyadari jika sahabatnya sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda yang tampan dan gagah. Bukan lagi anak kecil yang Jahil dan selalu membuat Kenakalan. Tangannya perlahan demi perlahan terangkat lalu mengelus lembut wajah yang sedang terlelap itu. Wajahnya berubah sendu saat kembali mengingat jika pemuda yang diam-diam dia cintai ini sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Angin sore yang sejuk bertiup dengan lembut menerpa wajah Hinata dan pemuda yang tertidur itu, menggoyangkan rambut mereka berdua. Untuk beberapa saat Hinata masih betah dengan kegiatannya mengelus lembut pipi pemuda di sampingnya seraya terus memandangi wajah yang tertidur itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemuadia Hinata di kejutkan dengaan tindakan tiba-tiba pemuda itu yang mengegenggam tangannya yang berada di pipi tannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Hinata _chan_" Membuka kedua kelopak matanya menampaka iris sapir yang langsung melihat kearah Hinata.

"E..eh! Na..naruto_ Kun_" Ucap Hinata Gugup dengan wajah memerah padam. Hinata benar-benar malu karena ketahuan telah memperhatikan pemuda itu dan tidak menyangkan jika pemuda itu sudah bengun dari tidurnya sejak tadi.

"Haaahh," Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dan kembali menatap kearah gadis lavender di sampingnya itu.

"kau nakal ya Hinata _chan_ telah mengganggu tidur siangku" Ucapnya dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Go..gomen ne Naruto _kun_, a..aku tidak bermaksud" Ucap Hinata dengan Menundukan kepala sebagai penyesalan kerena telah mengganggu tidur pemuda Blonde itu.

"Hahahahaha, kau ini Hinata. Aku cuma bercanda" Naruto Mengacak-ngacak rambut indigo sahabatnya dengan Tertawa lepas. Membuat gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah cemberut

"Berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutku Naruto _kun_" Gerutunya seraya berdiri dan sedikit menjauh diri dari pemuda itu.

"hahahahaha. maaf-maaf-maaf," Menghentikan tawanya dan melihat kearah gadis itu. Naruto Tersenyum dan membuat Hinata bersemu merah dengan debaran jantung yang mencepat.

"Ka..Kau kenapa belum pu.. pulang Naruto _kun_?!" Tanya Hinata gagap kerena rasa gugupnya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin warna merah di pipinya di lihat Naruto.

"Aku sedang menunggumu" Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu" Wajah Hinata memerah padam karena jaraknya yang semakin sempit dengan Naruto. senyuman Jahil di Ukir Naruto. Di angkat tangannya kearah wajah Hinata, Namun,-

Krek .. Krekkkk. .

Brukkkkkkk…..Brukkkk…

Seseorang telah menimbah dirinya dari atas Pohon dan membuat aksi dia untuk mencium Hinata gagal Total. Hinata hanya diam membatu melihat sahabatnya tertimpah sesuatu(?).

"Sial! dahannya sudah rapuh" Ucap Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya seraya mengelus pinggangnya yang agak sakit. dia dongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata.

"Hai Hinata chan sendirian saja" Tersenyum lebar pada gadis di depannya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum Kikuk dengan mata yang masih melihat kearah Naruto yang tertindih.

.

.

"Ehm, dia tidak sendiri Kiba, dia sedang bersamaku." Kiba melihat kekanan kekiri untuk mencari sumber suara itu namun dia tak melihat keberadaan orang selain dirinya dan Hinata di taman ini.

"Di bawa Baka! dan BISAKAN KAU MENYINGKIR DARI ATAS TUBUHKU!" lanjut Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak, Kiba menoleh kebawah dan tersenyum tanpa dosa pada pemuda yang sedang dia duduki itu. Dia tidak menyadari jika dia telah menimpah Naruto.

"Gomen gomen aku tidak menyadari telah jatuh di atas tubuhmu" Ucapnya seraya berdiri dari atas pemuda itu. Kiba menggaruk kepala bagian belakang dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Dengan segera Naruto berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang agak Kotor.

"haaah sudahlah. Memang kau sedang apa tadi di atas Pohon Kiba?" tanyanya pada pemuda dengan tato segituga terbalik itu. Muncul empat sudut siku-siku di kepala kuningnya saat Kiba menghiraukan perkataanya dan malah Melihat kearah Hinata.

"A..Ano Ki..kiba_ kun_, Naruto?!" Ucap Hinata dengan jari yang menunjuk kearah Naruto memberi isyarat pada pemuda pecinta anjing itu agar kelihat kearah belakang.

"Eh oh iya , Apa Naruto?" berbalik dan melihat kearah belakang dengan senyuman tanpa dosa. Muncul kembali empat sudut siku-siku di kepala Naruto saat Kiba tidak mendengar pertanyaannya tadi.

"hahah" Menghela nafas dan memendam dalam-dalam kekesalannya.

"kau sedang apa tadi di atas pohon?"Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Oh aku hanya sedang menikmati angin segar" Jawabnya santai dan kembali melihat kearah Hinata.'Lagi'. kembali satu sudut siku-siku muncul di kepalanya. Naruto berjalan dengan kesal dan berdiri di samping Hinata. Memperhatiakn Kiba lekat-lekat dengan tangan yang di lipat.

"Hinata chan pulang bareng yuk." Dengan tiba-tiba Kiba langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan ingin mengajak gadis itu pergi. Naruto yang melihat sedikit panas dan langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata yang bebas.

"Dia Sedang bersamaku dan akan pulang bersamaku Juga" Ucapnya tegas. Kiba menoleh dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Kukira kau sudah selesai Naruto" Jawabnya santai. Dan untuk kesekian kalian empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala kuninggnya. Sekarang Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa Kesalnya,

"Sudah cukup! Kesabaran Ku sudah habis,"ucapnya seraya Menarik Hinata untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau bicara Apa? Aku tidak mengerti" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dengan ucapan pemuda pirang itu. Di tariknya Hinata mendekat kearahnya.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau selalu membuatku kesal Kiba" Menarik kembali Hinata untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau yang selalu Membuatku Kesal. Baka!" Mendekatkan kembali Hinata pada dirinya.

"Orang yang Menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto yang menarik kembali Hinata.

"Kau yang menyebalkan!" Kembali mendekatkan Hinata pada dirinya.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Ka,-"

"Stop!" Teriak Hinata dengan melepaskan genggaman kedua pemuda itu dengan kasar. Sejak tadi dia sudah pusing di tarik kesana kemari oleh dua pemuda itu.

"Kalian sudah berteman sejak Kecil, tapi kenapa masih saja selalu bertengkar, Hah!?" Omel Hinata dan membuat kedua pemuda itu langsung diam tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hinata Agak kesal Melihat tingkah kekanakan yang masih saja ada pada diri kedua pemuda itu, padahal mereka sudah enam tahun tidak bertemu tapi kenapa hobby (?) bertengkar mereka tak Hilang.

"Dia Yang mulai duluan Hinata chan" Ngadu Kiba dengan nada manja dan mendekat ke Hinata. Membuat Naruto mendelik Kesal.

"Kau bilang apa Hah?"Naruto memperkuat kepalan tangannya. Pemuda itu sudah keterlaluan dan dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Hinata yang menyadari dengan cepat menarik pemuda itu untuk menjauh dari Kiba.

"Naruto _Kun,_ sabar , Kiba tidak bermaksud membuatku Kesal." Jelasnya. Mendengar itu Naruto langsung melihat kearah Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"A..aku tidak sedang membela siapapun, aku hanya tak ingin kalian berkelahi," Jelas Hinata. Hinata berbalik dan menarik tangan Kiba untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Nah sekarang kalian Baik kan. Ok" perintah Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam, sampai Hinata menghadiahi sebuah cubitan dan acara maaf-maafan (?) baru terlaksana.

"Maaf" Ucap mereka bersamaan dan berjabatan tangan.

.

.

.~~~

Di sisi lain terlihat dua pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto dan yang lain sejak tadi. Dua orang ini tidak dalam satu tempat dalam Memperhatiakn pemuda pirang yang bersama dua orang lainnya itu. melainkan dalam tempat yang berbeda. Satu pemuda dengan kacamata dan rambut silver di balik tembok, dan Pemuda satunya dengan mata jade dan wajah datar memperhatikan dari balik jendela.

'_Siapa dia?'_ Ucap Pemuda yang berada di balik tembok sekolah. Dengan sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

'_Kenapa dia begitu dekat dengan Hinata chan?'_ Ucap pemuda yang berada balik jendela Kelas, mata jade nya terus melihat kearah Hinata dan pemuda Pirang itu.

'_Apa dia orang yang Hinata chan cintai?'_ Ucap pemuda di balik tembok.

'_Apa itu orang yang Hinata sukai?'_ Ucap pemuda di balik jendela dengan mencengkram map yang ada di tangannya sangat kuat, membuat map itu lecek.

'_tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan Hinata'_ Lanjutnya pemuda di balik jendela

'Aku pasti yang akan mendapatkan Hinata' ucap pemuda di balik tembok itu seraya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Senyuman licik di ukirnya.

Kiba hanya menata Naruto dengan tangan yang masih bersalaman, begitupun dengan sebaliknya

'Aku tidak akan melepaskan Hinata,' batin Kiba dan berjalan mendekat ke Hinata.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kiba merebut Hinata dari ku' ucap Naruto dan menggandeng lengan Hinata.

.

'Karena aku,-' Ucap Keempat pemuda itu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

'Mencintai Hinata chan' Lanjut mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Heheheheh chapter 3 selesai :D . agak kurang memuaskan Yo di chapter ini. kayanya agak membingungkan heheheheh #garuk"

ya sudah jika ada kritik dan saran untuk chapter 3 ini, silahkan sampaikan di REVEW ya.

Oh aku mau ngucapin banya terimakasih yang sudah memberi saran kepadaku, dan setelah ku simpulkan kesalahanku adalah masih bertebarannya Taypo. . . . hehehe#nyengir#,dan semoga di chapter3 ini typo sedikit berkurang :D #amin , Oh ya terimakasih juga yg telah menyempatkan untuk mereview . :D

Bye-bye Minna dan selamat menanti chapter berikutnya #nyengir


	4. Chapter 4

**My favorite girl**

**By : **Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **AU,OOC,ANEH,Sulit di mengerti, Cerita pasaran. sangat Typo(s),Tanda baca salah, No EYD

**A/N :Gomen ne telah membuat menunggu #membungkuk**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~~~~~~~Sebelumnya~~~~~~**

* * *

'_Aku pasti yang akan mendapatkan Hinata' ucap pemuda di balik tembok itu seraya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Senyuman licik di ukirnya._

_Kiba hanya menata Naruto dengan tangan yang masih bersalaman, begitupun dengan sebaliknya_

'_Aku tidak akan melepaskan Hinata,' batin Kiba dan berjalan mendekat ke Hinata._

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kiba merebut Hinata dari ku' ucap Naruto menatap tajam Kiba._

'_Karena aku,-' Ucap Keempat pemuda itu bersamaan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Mencintai Hinata chan' Lanjut mereka._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesawat _Air japan_ mendarat dengan mulus di bandara internasional Konoha. Semua penumpang di pewasat itu bergegas menuju pintu keluar dengan berbagai macam barang yang mereka bawa. Berbondong-bondong keluar pesawat untuk menemui sanak saudara yang menjemput mereka. Di antara para penumpang pewasat itu terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut model raven dan bola mata hitam pekat yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju pintu keluar bandara menghiraukan gadis cantik bersurai merah yang tengah tergesah-gesah mengejar dirinya.

"Sasuke _kun_,!" panggil gadis itu, yang terus berlari mengejar Sasuke. Dua koper yang di bawanya membuat gadis itu sedikit kesulitan mengatur langkah kakinya. Dan hanya dengan sebuah kulit pisang yang entah di buang oleh siapa berhasil membuatnya terpeleset dan dengan mulus jatuh di lantai bandara dengan bagian pantat yang mendarat duluan.

"Aw," ringisnya saat merasaakn sakit di bagian 'belakang'.

"Sasuke _kun_, Tolong,!" ucapnya meminta belas kasihan pada Sasuke dengan memasang wajah sesedih mungking seperti anak kecil. Semua orang yang berada di bandara menertawakan gadis itu.

"Haaaa~" menghela nafas dan dengan malas berjalan kearah gadis yang terjatuh tadi. Wajah datar masih di pertahankannya.

"Kau gadis yang merepotkan Karin," ucap Sasuke dan dengan berat mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin. Karin mendongak melihat kearah Sasuke, senyuman di ukirnya dan dengan senang hati di sambut uluran tangan yang mengarah kepadanya itu.

"Terimakasih Sasuke _kun_," ucapnya dan mulai berdiri dengan bantuan dari Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Karin tak menanggapi jawaban yang di berikan padanya. Gadis ini terus memandangi pemuda tampan di depannya. Matanya, wajahnya, rambutnya, dan sikapnya yang dingin membuat Karin semakin gereget dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke yang merasa sirih terus di lihat seperti itu oleh Karin. Berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus diam seperti itu," ucap Sasuke yang hampir keluar bandara.

"eh!" Karin baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara pemuda itu. menoleh kekanan dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari bandara. dengan buru-buru Karin mengambil dua kopernya dan berlari mengejar Sasuke.

'_Kenapa aku selalu di tinggal,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Sasuke _Kun_ tunggu!," teriak Karin

* * *

"Kenapa kita berhenti Sasuke _Kun_?," tanya Karin yang bingung dengan laju mobil yang di hentikan Sasuke mendadak.

"kau duluan, aku ingin jalan-jalan di Kota ini," jawab pemuda itu yang sudah keluar dari mobil. Karin membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"eh! Ta..Tapi,-"

.

.

Bamm

.

.

Perkataan Karin terpotong dengan suara pintu mobil yang tertutup. Mata dengan warna ruby terus melihat Sasuke yang telah menyebrang dan berjalan kedalam kerumunan orang-orang sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya.

Karin lepas sabuk pengaman yang melindungi tubuhnya dan berpindah ke kursi supir. Wajah Karin langsung pucat saat melihat jalan raya di depannya.

_'Ba..bagaimana ini aku baru belajar mengendarai Mobil,'_ ucapnya histeris dalam hati. Di pegangnya setir pengemudi dengan tangan yang gemetar dan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Gadis bersurai merah itu memberanikan diri untuk menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"haaahhh." Menarik Nafas untuk mengurangi debaran di jantungnya, di injaknya pedal gas dengan hati-hati dan mulai menjalankan mobi itu perlahan-demi perlahan.

'somoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk,' batinnya terus berdoa

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyelusuri jalan perkomplekan dengan senyuman di wajahnya. sebuah bungkusan yang berisi cake di genggamnya dengan kuat. cake bertabur coklat dengan ceri sebagai hiasannya ini akan dia berikan pada sahabatnya. Namikaze Naruto.

"Semoga kau masih suka dengan cake buatanku Naruto kun." Diangkatnya bungkusan itu dan melihat isi di dalamnya. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Hinata saat membanyangkan sahabatnya memakan cake ini sampai habis dan tak mengijinkan siapapun mengambilnya seperti yang Naruto lakukan ketika masih kecil.

.

.

Tinnnnnn… tinnn.. tinnn…

.

.

Hinata menoleh kebelakan untuk melihat mobil yang terus membunyikan klaksonnya dengan tidak sopan itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat di lihatnya sebuah mobil dengan warna biru tengah melaju kencang kearahnya. Tubuh Hinata membeku di tempat, kakinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa ia gerakan. Mobil itu semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan suara klakson yang terus di bunyikan. Takut. Hinata sangat takut saat ini. di eratkan genggamannya pada bungkusan cake dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Dia sudah pasrah dengan yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Nona awas!." Hinata merasakan tubuhnya di tarik dan dengan keras menubruk tubuh seseorang. Detakan jantung yang berdetak dengan tenang tertangkap pendengarannya dan itu jelas bukanlah detak jantungnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?." Membuka mata saat mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang berbicara padanya. Hinata mendongak dan di lihatnya seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar dan mata onyx yang terus memperhatikan dirinya. Dan gadis lavender itu baru menyadari posisinya sekarang 'berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu'.

"Kyaa!." Dengan buru-buru Hinata mendorong pemuda itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya membuat yang didorong jatuh terduduk dengan wajah kaget.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan Hah!? Ke..kenapa kau memelukku seenaknya. Ka..kau ingin berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku iya kan?," Omel dan tuduh Hinata pada pemuda itu, Membuat yang bersangkutan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dan tidak mengerti maksud perkataan gadis di depannya.

"Kau bicara apa Nona?," tanyanya

"ka..kau berniat melecehkanku kan?!," tuduk Hinata lagi dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada pemuda itu. Muncul empat sudut siku-siku di kepala pemuda itu saat kebaikannya menolong gadis didepannya ini malah di artikan yang tidak-tidak.

"Hai Nona! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," ucapnya dengan suara tinggi.

"kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku, karena berkat aku kau masih bisa hidup dan tak tertabrak mobil tadi," lanjutnya dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

"kau lihat kearah sana!," perintah pemuda itu dengan menunjuk kearah sebuah mobil berwarnya biru yang sudah menjauh namun terlihat masih dalam kecepatan yang tinggi. Hinata ikuti arah yang ditunjuk pemuda itu dan melihat sebuah mobil yang sudah menjauh. dia ingat itu mobil yang hampir menabraknya tadi. Raut wajah Hinata berubah dari marah menjadi menyesal. dengan takut Hinata menoleh kearah pemuda itu.

"Go..gomen ne, aku salah sangka pada tuan," ucapnya dan menundukan kepala. dia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menuduh orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati Nona, jika tidak ingin kejadian itu terulangi dan, jangan menuduh orang sembarangan!" Nasehat pemuda itu yang berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Te..Terimakasih telah menolongku dan sekali lagi Maaf telah menuduh yang tidak-tidak." Mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Hn" Respon si pemuda dengan tangan sedikit di angkat dan melambai. Mengisaratkan dia sudah memaafkan gadis itu. Mata lavender Hinata terus melihat kearah pemuda itu yang terus berjalan dan kemudian menghilang di tikungan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menuangkan air panas pada ramen cup miliknya saat suara mesin mobil terdengar memasuki halaman rumahnya. Di tutupnya ramen yang sudah terisi air panas itu dan kemudian berjalan kedepan rumah untuk bertemu seseorang yang memang sudah dia tunggu.

"Siapa itu Naruto?," tanya Sakura dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Itu pasti Nee _san_ dan Teme," jawab naruto. Senyuman langsung di ukir sakura saat mendengar kata 'Teme'. Di percepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasuke kun," ucap Sakura dan dengan semangat di bukannya pintu rumah itu. Naruto hanya mengegelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sakura.

'Dasar Sakura,' ucapnya.

* * *

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya itu, sedikit heran dengan mesin mobil yang masih menyala sejak tadi, Namun tak ada sosok yang keluar dari mobil biru itu.

"Kenapa mereka tidak keluar dari dalam mobil?," tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda dia juga tidak tahu.

"Jangan-jangan si merah sedang melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke _kun_!," ucap sakura menduga yang tidak-tidak, gadis pink itu langsung berlari ke arah bagian pengemudi dan sedikit menyingkirkan Naruto karena menghalangi jalannya membuat pemuda blonde itu mencium tembok yang ada di sampingnya.

Sakura buka pintu mobil berwarna biru itu dan melihat kedalamnya.

"Sasuke _kun_! Eh..!? Karin?." Sakura sedikit terkejut saat melihat gadis bersurai merah yang berada di bagian pengemudi bukan Sasuke kekasihnya.

"Karin kenapa kau yang ada di sini? mana Sasuke _kun_?," tanyanya dengan mata yang melihat kedalam mobil.

"Hai kenapa kau ti,-" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat kondisi Karin yang hanya Diam dengan wajah pucat, tubuh yang gemetar dan pandangan menatap lurus kedepan. Kedua alis sakura terangkat, dia Bingung plus khawatir melihat kondisi Karin yang 'tidak bisa di katakan baik' itu.

"Naruto kemari!," perintah Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura _chan_!?." Naruto berjalan mendekat kebagian pengemudi dengan tangan masih mengusap-ngusap bibirnya yang memerah. Naruto melihat kearah yang Sakura lihat, dan dia terkejut saat mendapati kakanya duduk di bagian pengemudi dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"Ne..nee _san_ ?! Kenapa Nee _san_ yang mengemudi? Di mana Sasuke?," tanya Naruto. Karin langsung memutar kepalanya dengan kaku kearah Naruto. Wajah pucat dengan sorot mata ketakutan terlihat jelas.

"Naruto _kun_.., Nee _san_ tidak mau mengemudi lagi," ucapnya dan langsung terjatuh kedalam pelukan Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Naruto elus punggung Karin untuk memberikan ketenangan pada kakanya itu. Karin memang masih belum lancar mengemudi dan masih takut untuk menjalankan mobil di jalan raya dan sasuke juga sudah tahu akan hal ini. yang menjadi pertanyaannya

'_kenapa sasuke membiarkan karin yang mengemudi!?'._

Naruto kembali menenangkan karin yang masih menangis dengan gaya lebay. Khas karin.

"Sudah Nee _san_, sekarang Nee _san_ sudah selamat dan sampai di rumah," ucapnya dan membantu kakanya itu untuk berjalan kedalam rumah.

"Nee _san_ tadi hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki," lanjut Karin masih menangis dengan lebaynya membuat

Sakura sweatdrop melihat tingkah lebay Karin.

"Apa kau menabraknya?," tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Takut jika kakanya menabrak orang itu.

"uhm" Karin menggeleng lemah.

"syukurlah," Ucap Naruto bernafas lega.

"Sudah nee _san_ jangan di pikirkan yang terpenting orang itu tidak tertabrak Mobil yang Nee san Kendarai," ucap Naruto memberi ketenangan dengan kata-katanya. Karin berhenti menangis dan mengukir senyum di wajahnya walau rasa takut masih menguasai dirinya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Karin.

* * *

Hinata membuka gerbang kediaman Namikaze dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Dia sangat gugup untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Hahh~" Menarik nafas dan melangkah mendekat menuju pintu kediaman Namikaze itu.

Hinata melihat cake di dalam pegangannya, dia bernyukur cake buatannya tidak rusak karena kejadian dia hampir tertabrak tadi. Hinata berhenti di depan pintu itu dengan Senyuman senyuman di wajahnya dan dengan semangat Hinata angkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kediaman Namikaze itu. Namun sebelum mendaratkan tangannya pada pintu itu sebuah,-

Guk.. Guk..Guk

.

.

Suara anjing di dengar nya. Hinata menoleh kekanan dan matanya membulat saat seekor anjing berukuran besar , berjenis Shiba Inu dengan bulu berwarna orange tengah berlari kencang kearahnya. Genggaman pada bungkusan kuenya terlepas, dan Hinata berjalan mundur pelahan demi perlahan.

"Kyu..Kyubi?!," lirih Hinata dengan pandangan tak lepas dari anjing besar itu, wajah takut tampak jelas terlihat, Hinata terus melangkah mundur untuk menjauh dari Kyuubi.

Guk Guk ,

.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Hinata saat Kyuubi semakin mendekat kearahnya. Hinata percepat langkah mundurnya dan dia Menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh tembok. Hinata sudah terpojok dan tak dapat berkutik lagi. di telan ludahnya saat kyuubi hanya tinggal satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Guk Guk Guk…

.

.

"Kyaaa Naruto _Kun_!," Teriak Hinata saat kyuubi melompat ke arahnya.

* * *

"Hinata _chan_!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk kedapur saat mendengar suara Hinata yang memanggil dirinya dengan buru-buru dia berbalik dan berlari kedepan rumah, Naruto merasakan perasaan tidak enak di hatinya, dia takut Hinata terjadi apa-apa. di percepat kembali langkahnya dan melewati Sakura yang hanya melihat dirinya dengan wajah bingung.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu saat suara anjing di dengarnya. Wajah khawatir berubah berganti dengan senyuman. Dengan santai di bukannya pintu itu dan melihat kesamping kearah seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo yang duduk terpojok oleh seekor anjing di depannya, kedua tangan gadis itu berusaha menjauhkan kepala anjing dengan bulu warna orange itu.

"Kyu..kyuubi berhenti menjilatiku!," Perintah Hinata dengan tangan masih berusaha menjauhkan kepala anjing itu agar kyuubi berhenti menjilatinya. Rasa mual mulai dia rasa saat air liur kyuubi sudah membasahi wajahnya . Hinata benar-benar sangat benci saat-saat dia di jilati oleh anjing milik sahabatnya itu.

Naruto terkikik geli melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat pasih menahan mual itu, berjalan mendekat dengan santai kearah Hinata. sahabatnya itu memang sangat takut sama yang namanya anjing, sejak kecil Hinata pasti akan berlindung di belakangnya jika bertemu dengan anjing apa lagi anjing itu Kyuubi. Naruto berhenti di samping sahabatnya dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Hinata dan Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya Kyuubi rindu padamu Hinata _chan_," goda Naruto. Hinata menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menertawakannya.

"Ti..tidak lucu Naruto _Kun_," gerutu Hinata dengan tangan yang berhasil menjauhkan kepala Kyuubi. wajah cemberut di pasangnya saat pemuda itu hanya menertawakan dirinya.

"hahahaha, sepertinya Kyuubi menyukaimu Hinata _chan_," Goda Naruto lagi.

"Di..dia menyukaiku tapi aku tidak menyukainya!." Tegas Hinata.

"kyuubi berhenti menjilatiku!," perintah Hinata lagi saat kyuubi menjilatinya kembali. Kedua tangannya terus berusaha untuk menjauhkan kembali kepala angjing itu, Namun Kyuubi semakin kuat mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata sudah lelah menghadapi anjing itu. menoleh kesamping dan menatap sahabatnya.

"Naruto_ kun_ Tolong!," pinta Hinata memasang wajah memohon dan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tawa naruto langsung berhenti saat Hinata memasang wajah seperti itu, hatinya merasa luluh dan tak bisa berkutik jika sahabatnya sudah memohon dengan memasang wajah sedih plus mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Naruto Mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus bulu Kyuubi agar anjing berwarna orange itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata ke dirinya.

"Kyuubi , Go!," perintah Naruto dengan tangan mengisaratkan untuk anjing itu pergi, Kyuubi menuruti perintah Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah tak rela.

"Aku heran kenapa kau sangat takut sekali dengan anjing?," tanya Naruto dan membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Alasanku membenci anjing karena anjing itu menyeramkan, dan Kyuubi adalah anjing yang sangat menyeramkan kerena selalu menjilatiku jika bertemu denganku," jelas Hinata dengan tangan yang sibuk membersihkan air liur kyuubi di wajahnya.

"Jawabanmu dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak berubah. Menganggap anjing menyeramkan," Ucap Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari air liur kyuubi secara refleks mengangkat tangan dan mengelus pipi kanan Hinata untuk membersikan air liur di pipi putih itu. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat tangan Naruto menyentuh pipinya.

"Sudah Bersih," ucap Naruto senang setelah membersihkan pipi kanan Hinata. Dan tidak menyadari warna merah yang muncul di kedua pipi sahabatnya itu. Hinata memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya dan warna merah di pipinya.

"A..arigatou Naruto _Kun,_" ucap Hinata dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Deg…deg…deg….

Detak jantung Naruto mencepat saat dirinya melihat senyuman manis dari gadis di depannya, dengan buru-buru Naruto berbalik sebelum Hinata melihat rona merah yang sudah ada di pipi tannya. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat sikap Naruto yang aneh itu.

"I..Iya sama-sama," jawab Naruto gugup,

'_Dia kenapa?'_ batin Hinata dengan pandangan terus kearah pemuda blonde itu

"Ayo masuk!, Nee _san_ pasti senang bertemu denganmu," lanjut Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"ah iya," jawab hinata dan mengikuti langkah Naruto.

* * *

Tubuh Hinata langsung di sambut dengan sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat dari seorang gadis bersurai merah saat dirinya baru memasuki ruang keluarga Namikaze. Karin Namikaze memeluk dirinya dengan begitu erat hingga membuat pasokan oksigen di paru-paru hinata menjadi menipis dan membuat dia sesak nafas.

"Aku sangat rindu padamu Hinata _chan_,!" ucap Karin mempererat pelukannya lagi.

"I..Iya Karin nee _san_, A..aku juga rindu Ne..Nee san," ucap Hinata susah Payah.

"Bagaimana Kabarmu Hinata _chan_?" tanya Karin.

"Kabar Hinata tidak baik jika nee _san_ terus memeluknya seperti itu," ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Pemuda blonde itu merasa kasihan dan khawatir pada sahabatnya yang terus di peluk dengan begitu erat oleh kakanya itu.

"Eh!." Karin baru menyadari jika pelukannya membuat Hinata menderita, dengan buru-buru gadis bersurai merah itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, Karin melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit pucat dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh hinata yang limbung setelah Karin melepas pelukannya, dia merangkuk tubuh gadis itu agar dapat berdiri.

"kau baik-baik saja hinata _chan_," ucap Naruto dengan wajah khawatir. Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Go..Gomen ne Hinata_ chan_ aku tidak tahu jika pelukanku membuatmu sesak nafas, Gomen ne," ucap Karin menyesal dan menundukan kepalanya di hadapapan Hinata dan naruto.

"Lain kali jangan berbuat seperti itu, memeluk orang sampai membuat yang di peluk kehabisan nafas," omel Naruto pada kakanya. Hinata melepas rangkulan Naruto dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu. mengisaratkan jika dirinya tidak apa-apa. Hinata Berjalan mendekat dan memegang kedua bahu karin

"Ti..tidak apa-apa nee _san_, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata dan membantu Karin untuk berdiri tegak menghadap dirinya. Senyuman dia berikan pada Karin,

"kau yakin Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Karin hati-hati.

"umh." Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Karin bernafas lega melihat senyuman Hinata, perasaan bersalah hilang seketika. Karin langsung menarik tangan hinata untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Dan memulai mengajak hinata mengobrola obrolan para gadis membuat Naruto berdecak kesal karena tidak dapat bergabung dalam obrolan itu. Naruto dengan malas berjalan dan duduk si sofa lain, bertopak dagu dengan mata yang terus melihat kearah Hinata, padahal dirinya ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata tapi kakanya sudah lebih cepat merebut (?) Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Naruto," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dan duduk di samping pemuda blonde itu,

"Hn," Jawab naruto singkat dan tak menoleh kearah gadis pink itu. sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Naruto,

"kau di cueki oleh kedua gadis itu ya?" goda sakura. Naruto menoleh kearah gadis pink itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"uhm begitulah, aku tidak bisa ikut dalam obrolan itu, nee_ san_ pasti tidak akan mengijinkan seorang lelaki ikut dalam obrolan antar perempuan," ucap Naruto dengan mata melihat kearah kakanya yang sedang tertawa lepas.

"Malang sekali nasib mu Naruto," ejek sakura pada pemuda blonde itu seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"hahhh kenapa Sasuke lama sekali!?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan ke langit-langit ruang keluarga Namikaze. Sakura merasa takut jika kekasihnya tersesat di kota ini, mengingat ini sudah hampir sore tapi pemuda yang dia tunggu masih belum datang juga.

"Jangan khawatir sakura _chan_, Sasuke pasti sebentar lagi datang," ucap naruto. sakura melihat kearah pemuda blonde itu yang masih memperhatikan gadis yang di sukainya. Terkadang sakura merasa iri pada Hinata yang di cintai oleh pemuda seperti Naruto. gadis pink itu ingat saat dia dan Naruto masih berada di Amerika, banyak sekali gadis yang suka pada Naruto namun pemuda blonde itu dengan mudahnya menolak semua gadis-gadis itu demi menjaga rasa cintanya pada Hinata.

'Hinata kau gadis yang beruntung' batin Sakura dan mengukir senyum di wajahnya,

.

* * *

Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada bantal kecil yang berada di pangkuannya. Rasa sakit menyerang hatinya saat melihat sahabatnya bersama gadis pink itu lagi. hatinya terus bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan sahabatnya dengan gadis pink itu,

'apa mereka pacaran?' batinnya,

"Hinata _chan_ siapa pemuda yang kau cintai?' Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Karin saat mendengar pertanyaan gadis dengan warna mata ruby itu, dia kget dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya. Naruto dan sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan karin langung menoleh kearah dua gadis itu, mereka ingin tahu jawaban yang di berikan Hinata untuk pertanyaan karin dan Naruto berharap jika pemuda yang di sukai oleh sahabatnya itu adalah 'dirinya'.

"Ke..kenapa nee _san_ tiba-tiba bertanya se..seperti itu?,' tanya hinata balik dengan gugup,

" Nee san hanya ingin tahu siapa pemuda yang kau cintai," jawab karin santai dan menatap intens Hinata. Karin menanyakan hal ini pada Hinata karena ada maksud lain.

"I..itu,-" gugup sekali Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin, apa lagi saat pemuda yang dia cintai tengah memperhatikannya juga. Wajahnya memerah dengan jari telunjuk yang saling di benturkan. Dia bingung harus menjawa apa, ' mengakui atau berbohong'

Semua orang mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Terutama Naruto yang sangat memperhatikan gadis dengan mata lavender itu. dia sangat ingin tahu siapa pemuda yang di cintai Hinata.

"Sasuke _kun_," ucap sakura tiba-tiba dengan mata emeraldnya melihat pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Hinata. Karin dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari Hinata ke arah pemuda dengan rambut raven itu. Membuat Hinata bernafas lega karena terbebas dari tatapan intens yang terus di berikan padanya.

"kau lama sekali aku sudah menunggumu," Sakura berjalan dan merangkul lengan kekar Sasuke. Hinata membalikan badan untuk melihat pemuda yang berada di belakangnya, dan matanya membulat saat melihat pemuda itu,

"kau?!" tanya hinata dan menunjuk pemuda yang memasang wajah datar itu.

"kau mengenal Sasuke, Hinata _chan_?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di samping Hinata.

"Di..dia,-"

"Aku menyelamatkannya tadi saat gadis ini hampir tertabrak mobil," jawab Sasuke menyambung perkataan Hinata, semua orang keget mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan yang paling kaget adalah Karin, gadis bersurai merah itu tiba-tiba gemetar dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Hi..Hinata hampir tertabrak ta..tadi?," tanya karin dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Naruto dkk melihat bingung kearah Karin

"Kau kenapa nee _san_,?" tanya Naruto yang bingung melihat kakanya yang gemetar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan kepala yang mengangguk. Rasa bersalah langsung menyerang hatinya saat Sasuke menyiyakan perkataannya.

"Hi..hinata _chan_ maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ucap Karin menangis dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu semakin bingung dengan karin. Kenapa karin tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya dengan terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Karin nee _san_ kenapa meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Mo..mobil yang hampir menabrak kamu tadi adalah mo..mobil yang di kendarai aku," jelas karin di sela isakannya, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat berucap. semua membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Karin.

"Jadi orang yang hampir nee _san_ tabrak tadi adalah Hinata_ chan_?," tanya Naruto. dan mendapat anggukan dari Karin. Naruto langsung merebut Hinata dari pelukan karin dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh hinata dengan memutar-mutar gadis itu, dia takut ada luka serius di tubuh Hinata, kepala Hinata mulai pusing saat tubuhnya di putar-putar oleh Naruto, dan yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat sikap Naruto yang berlebihan.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apakan?," ucap Naruto khawatir.

"Dia tidak apa-apa _baka_," ucap Sasuke yang merasa kasihan melihat Hinata di putar-putar oleh Naruto. Naruto mendelik dan langsung melihat kearah pemuda raven itu.

"Ini semua salahmu_ teme_, jika kau tak meninggalkan nee _san_ dan membuat nee _san_ harus mengemudi sendiri. Nee _san_ pasti tidak akan hampir menabrak Hinata, bagaimana jika saat itu nee _san_ menabrak Hinata chan, dan membuat Hinata _chan_ koma dan kehilangan Nyawanya, apa kau akan menggantinya!?," ucap Naruto yang berfikir berlebihan dengan tangan menunjuk kewajah Sasuke. Semua kembali sweatdrop mendengar ucapan pemuda blonde itu, sudah jelas Hinata tidak apa-apa dan berada di sini. Tapi Naruto malah mempunyai fikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"kau berlebihan Naruto, Hinata _chan_ tidak apa-apa dia berada di sini dengan keadaan sehat dan tak terluka sedikit pun," ucap Sakura.

"I..iya Naruto _kun_ aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata dengan senyuman yang dia berikan pada Naruto dan juga karin, menyakinkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa,

"Ta..tapi,-"

"Cukup!," perintah sakura membuat pemuda blonde itu langsung bungkam dan karin berhenti menangis.

"Nah Hinata chan sepertinya kau belum mengenal betul pemuda di sampingku, perkernalkan dia Uchiha sasuke. sahabat aku dan Naruto, sekaligus,-" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya dengan wajah yang memerah padam, karin memutar bola matanya melihat sakura,

"kekasihnya," sambung karin dengan malas. Hinata menoleh kearah karin sekilas sebelum melihat kembali kearah sasuke dan sakura.

"kekasih?" ulang Hinata,

"Ya Sakura _chan_ dan Sasuke adalah pasangan kekasih. Dan mereka akan tinggal disini untuk sementara selama perbaikan appartement Sakura," Jawab Naruto.

"oh sasuke juga akan tinggal disini, tapi dia belum mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang cocok untuknya," sambung Sakura dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Hinata merasakan perasaan lega dan senang mendengar itu, jadi dugaannya bahwa Sakura kekasih Naruto salah besar, dan dia sangat senang akan hal itu.

.

.

'aku masih punya kesempatan,' batin Hinata dan mengukir senyum tipis,

* * *

Senja yang begitu indah menghiasi langit konoha dengan burung-burung yang terbang kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Di jalan perkomplekan yang sepi, terlihat dua remaja yang berjalan dalam kesunyian. Keduanya tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

'_Sebenarnya siapa orang yang Hinata cintai?,'_ tanya naruto di dalam hati dengan terus melihat kearah gadis di sampingnya,

'_Jadi Naruto belum mempunyai seorang kekasi.'_ Batin hinata yang merasa begitu senang mengetahui hal ini,

Hushhh….

Angin sore berhembus dengan lembut membelai tubuh kedua remaja itu. Hinata menutup matanya sejenak merasakan angin sore yang sejuk ini, rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti arah angin, di buka kembali kelopak matanya dan melihat kearah langit sore yang indah dengan senyuman di wajahnya. membuat Naruto yang melihat tersepona pada sosok gadis di sampingnya. Warna merah menghiasi wajahnya dengan detak jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Cantik" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan kearah Hinata

"Kamu berbicara sesuatu naruto _Kun_?," tanya Hinata dan melihat kearah pemuda di sampingnya.

"aku bilang kamu cantik Hinata _chan_," ulang Naruto dengan senyum menggoda pada gadis di sampingnya. Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto,

"Go..Gombal,!" ucap Hinata gugup dan menunduk dalam dengan debaran jantung yang sudah mencepat. Senyuman jahil di ukir Naruto.

"Hinata chan," panggilnya dan menghentika langkah. MembuaT gadis bersurai indigo itu menhentikan langkahnya juga dan melihat kearah Naruto yang tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Kamu tadi belum menjawab pertanyaan nee _san_," ucap Naruto mendekat kearah hinata, Hinata mundur kebelakang untuk menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Pe..pertanyaan yang ma..mana?" tanya Hinata yang gugup dengan Naruto yang terus mendekat kearahnya.

"Pertanyaan yang menanyakan tentang siapa lelaki yang kau cintai !?." Naruto semakin mendekat kearah Hinata. Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu.

"A..ano,-" Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa, dia tidak mungkin menjawab jika lelaki yang dia cintai adalah sahabatnya. Terlalu berat untuknya.

"Ah!." Hinata merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh tembok, dia menoleh kebelakan dan menyadari jika dirinya sudah terpojok. Senyuman merekah di bibir Naruto melihat posisi Hinata yang terpojok.

"Ayo jawab Hinata atau kau ku cium?," tanya naruto dengan kedua tangan mengunci tubuh Hinata di antara tembok dan dirinya.

"eh?!" Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan naruto, warna merah di pipinya semakin pekat, debaran jantungnya semakin mencepat. Bola mata Hinata sibuk melihat kearah lain, dia bingung harus menjawab atau tidak.

"Sepertinya kamu lebih memilih kucium," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman di wajah, Naruto angkat dagu Hinata agar mata lavender itu melihat kearahnya. Hinata tidak bisa berkutik mata levendernya terkunci oleh mata sapir sahabatnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu menutup matanya menerima apa yang akan di lakukan oleh pemuda itu. dan Naruto mengukir senyum melihat Hinata menutup mata. Di tutup matanya dengan jarak yang semakin dia persempit.

5 cm,

.

.

4 cm

.

.

3cm,

.

.

2 cm dan,

.

.

.

Meong…

Suara kucing berhasil menghentikan aksi naruto untuk mencuim Hinata, pemuda blonde itu menghela nafas kecewa karena kegiatannya terganggu. Hinata menoleh kesamping dan melihat seekor kucing dengan kedua kaki belakang yang terikat. Hinata sedikit mendorong Naruto agar pemuda itu sedikit menjauh jaraknya dari dirinya, sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekat ke kucing itu.

"Kasihan sekali, siapa yang melakukan ini." Mengangkat kucing ke atas pangkuannya dan Hinata buka tali yang mengikat kedua kaki kucing berwarna coklat itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hahh~." kembali Naruto menghela nafas kecewa, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Biar ku bantu Hinata _chan_," ucapnya saat melihat Hinata kesusahan membuka tali yang mengikat kucing itu, Hinata mengangguk dan menyerahkan kucing itu pada Naruto. Naruto ambil batu yang berada di dekatnya dan memotong tari itu dengan batu,

"berhasil" Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto berhasil melepaskan tali yang mengikat kucing tadi. Kucing dengan bulu berwarna coklat berlari kencang setelah di lepas oleh Naruto.

Naruto mendongak keatas melihat langit yang hampir gelap, dengan malas pemuda itu berdiri,

"ayo ku antar sampai rumah!" ucap Naruto dan mulai melangkah, hinata berdiri dan melangkah di samping pemuda blonde itu. di lihatnya Naruto yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

'_Apa dia kecewa?._' Batin Hinata.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna silver berjalan dengan santai menyelusuri jalan perkomplekan yang sepi. Kedua tangannya membawa kota kaca yang berisi ular. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang yang sangat dia kenal. buru-buru dia bersembunyi di balik tembok dan terus memperhatikan dua orang itu.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kabuto kaget saat pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu mendekatkan jaraknya pada Hinata. Pirasat buru menyerangnya. Kabuto tahu apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda blonde itu, dan dia harus menggagalkannya. Di lihatnya seekor kucing dengan warna coklat yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat sampah.

Muncul ide di kepalanya, kabuto ambil kucing itu dan mengikat kedua kaki belakang kucing itu.

"Bantu aku," ucapnya pada kucing itu dan melempar kucing yang terikat di bagian kaki kearah dua remaja itu,

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Sepertinya aku sangat telat lagi,

Gomen ne minna telah membuat menunggu lama #membungkuk

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya . .

Info dari mbah google

**Shiba Inu** juga berasal dari Jepang. Shiba Inu termasuk jenis anjing unggulan. Shiba Inu sudah ada sejak zaman Inu merupakan satu-satunya tipe anjing berukuran badan sedang sehingga populer sebagai anjing peliharaan. Pemelihara anjing di Jepang didata 80% memelihara jenis anjing Shiba Inu.

**Hasil analisa DNA** membuktikan bahwa **Shiba Inu** merupakan a_njing ras yang "paling primitif" dan paling tua_. Sebagian besar penggemar mengatakan Shiba Inu yang memiliki ciri-ciri khas anjing zaman Jomon seperti bentuk tubuh yang berotot, riang dan lincah bergerak, sifat awas dan berhati-hati seperti anjing liar dan kepercayaan yang kuat terhadap majikan.

Jawaban untuk review kemarin

_Naru: Makasih sudah baca._

_Hanazono: arigatou, dan aku aku akan hati-hati agar pair naruhina tidak kalah dengan pair lain. Oh tebakan kamu tentang dua pemuda itu benar , ,_

_Jihan: sip akan ku buat mereka cepet jadian, tapi kayanya gg di chapter ini mungkin dichapter 5 . . #hehehehe_

_Chimunk: tenang saia chan , Hinata selalu milik Naruto #selamanya# NHL juga, makasih ya udah review dan membaca fic ku._

_Livylava: arigatou udah ngasih sarannya. Sangat berguna untuk aku yang pemula ini, aku akan ingat saranmu._

_Kirei: umh maaf ya aku gg bisaa membuat sakura balik ke amerika. Karn sakura akan membaatu Naruhina untuk pengganggu dari satu pengganggu lagi yaitu permintaan kamu #shion# aku memang sudah niat membuat shion pengganggu hubungan Naruhina._

_Kaoru: aku munculkan sasuke nihh, semuga rasa kangennya terbayarkan ya . . oh iya aku gg bisa memasukan sasuke untuk menjadi pesaing naruto, krn sasuke milik sakura._

_Ypratama:makasih sudah review , semoga tidak mengecewakan._

_orchideeumi: itu terlalu banyak, aku bingung nanti nyeritainnya, dan makasih sudah review, maaf ya gg bisa update kilat._

_Triya chan: sepertinya begitu ini cinta segi lima, makasih sudh review,_

_Chaki: heheh aku juga gg nyadar kalo fic ku itu fluffy , makasih ya sudah review .. ._

**_dan terimakasih yang sudah review :D _**


End file.
